Single electrical candles or multiple candle sets are frequently employed during the Christmas Holiday season to decorate some or all of the windows in a house. The candles presently employed are usually constructed of light weight plastics and frequently are unsteady and/or require additional support to maintain their position on the window sill. Candles are also frequently employed alone or in combination with floral arrangements as table centerpieces during the entire year but more frequently during holiday seasons. The present invention is directed to a decorative unit for supporting and displaying one or more candles or lights for a window display, table centerpiece, or the like, in an attractive and stable setting. The term "candle" as used herein is intended to include conventional wax candles but is primarily intended to define elongated or tapered electrical lights that simulate wax candles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a decorative unit for displaying one or more candle lights for use as a window display, table centerpiece, or the like.
Another object of the present invention is a decorative unit that may be employed as a stable centerpiece or as a window display for one or more electric candles.